


Who you really belong to

by Lightofmylife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Français | French, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofmylife/pseuds/Lightofmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis a une nouvelle qu'il vient d'apprendre à annoncer à Harry</p>
<p>ou </p>
<p>La première fois qu'Harry top...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who you really belong to

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris une fic, enfin un one shot donc soyez indulgents ^_^
> 
> Enfin bref, bonne lecture :) (j'espère que j'ai pas trop fais de fautes)

J'étais déçu et je n'osais pas imaginer la tête d'Harry quand j'allais devoir lui dire. Soudain j'hésitais, la main posée sur la poignée de notre chambre d'hôtel, je n'avais pas envie de lui faire mal pourtant je ne pouvais pas le lui cacher longtemps puisque ça allait se produire demain matin...J'ouvrais la porte et entrais alors dans notre chambre, peut-être que je n'aurais pas à lui dire tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry m'attendait allongé torse nu sur le lit, il était magnifique :

"Ben dis donc t'en as mis du temps ! Pourquoi faut toujours que le management t'appelles quand on est...occupé."

"Je ne sais pas Harry" ricanais-je amèrement "Faut croire qu'ils ont un don pour toujours trouver les meilleurs moyens de nous séparer" j'avais maintenant ma main posée sur mon front touchant du bout des doigts les petites ridules d'inquiétude qui s'y formaient.

"Tout va bien? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dis ?"

Je poussais un soupir en m'effondrant sur le lit, tout à coup exténué par ce que je venais d'apprendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Harry se rapprocha de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule tout en me déposant de doux baisers dans le cou qui ne manquèrent pas de faire frissonner mon être entier.

"Lou, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Allez dis-moi tout"

En achevant sa phrase il lêcha et mordilla tendrement le lobe de mon oreille, il savait que ça me faisait craquer, je ne pouvais décidemment pas lui résister.

"C'est juste que...tu te souviens de Eleanor?"

Harry s'arrêta net. Il leva la tête, recula de plusieurs centimètres et me regarda droit dans les yeux:

"Oui je me souviens, et alors quoi à propos d'elle?"

Merde. Il prenait ça plutôt sérieusement, il continuait de me fixer avec ses yeux verts intense. Harry m'avait toujours dis qu'il aimait m'admirer, mais là c'était différent je savais que ce que j'avais à lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

"Bon et bien tu sais que depuis qu'hannah et moi avons rompu, le management veut à tout pris me faire sortir avec une fille pour que j'ai l'air...tu sais...plus hétéro. Enfin bref j'ai pas vraiment eu trop le choix que...hum...d'accepter"

Harry enleva cette fois carrément sa main de mon épaule.

"Quoi? tu as accepté de sortir avec cette fille alors que ça fait à peine 3 mois que Hannah et toi avez officiellement rompu, on commençait enfin à être plus libres!!"

Il avait maintenant pris sa tête dans ses mains. Je devais trouver un moyen de le rassurer:

"Harry rien ne va changer, toi et moi on sera toujours aussi proche, Eleanor et moi c'est pour faire semblant on aura même pas à s'embrasser je lui tiendrais à peine la main, d'accord Harry? Toi et moi on devra juste faire attention à être un peu plus discret"

"Tout tout va redevenir comme avant...ça va même être encore pire...toujours des mensonges, encore plus de mensonges" 

Je le sentais au bord des larmes, son dos commençait à trembler. Il y a bien une chose que je ne supportais pas c'était de voir Harry pleurer et je me refusais de sombrer avec lui. Je m'approchais alors de lui enroulant mon bras contre son dos, enfouissant ma tête entre son épaule et son cou, c'était mon tour de le combler de bisous, je sentis ses frémissement monter jusqu'à mes lèvres.

"Sèches tes larmes, s'il te plaît haz..."

"J'ai pas envie de te partager" murmura-t-il entre deux reniflements

"Hazza tu t'inquiètes pour ça ? Mais enfin je ne la verrais pas si souvent que ça et puis...c'est toi que j'aime !"

"T'es à moi Lou, ok?"

"Tu le sais bien Haz" levais-je les yeux au ciel

Il ne répondit rien se serrant plus fort contre moi, il semblait toujours contrarié mais paraissaît se relaxer. Je poursuivais alors :

"On a qu'à voir ça comme un jeu!" m'exclamais-je avec un sourire espiègle "Toi et moi on sait qu'on est amoureux mais on doit cacher notre amour au reste du monde, n'est-ce pas totalement romantique et excitant ? Toi qui aime les comédies romantiques!" 

J'entendis Harry rire ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Je continuais en lui carressant les cheveux, ses boucles que j'adorais tant:

"Et puis ce n'est pas de notre faute si quelque fois nous ne sommes pas assez subtils et que quelques personnes trop perspicaces découvrent notre secret"

Je lui fis un grand sourire suivis d'un clin d'oeil, cette fois je l'entendis franchement rire ce qui égaya totalement mon humeur. Ca faisait un moment déjà que j'avais pris l'habitude de dépendre des émotions d'harry et j'adorais pouvoir être celui capable de le rendre heureux en un rien de temps.  
Soudain, son regard s'assombrit, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, mais je connaissais ce regard...il était brûlant de désir pour moi. Sans y prêter garde il se jeta sur moi, me plaquant dos contre le matelas :

"Lou j'ai envie de toi" me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, sans me laisser le temps de répondre il glissa délicatement ses lèvres jusqu'à mon cou, puis commençait à sucer, faisant chavirer ma tête j'en frissonais de plaisir. Je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire, il voulait me marquer, un sucon, prouver que j'étais sien. A cette idée je sentis mon pantalon se serrer, c'est fou comme il était capable de m'exciter vite, je sentis rapidement son érection contre le haut de ma cuisse, ne faisant que redoubler mon excitation...Tout à coup je revins à la réalité:

"Stop! Harry il ne faut pas que je sois marqué demain pour mon rendez-vous avec Eleanor."

Harry se releva brusquement, confus :

"Quel rendez-vous?"

Mal à l'aise, je répondis:

"Oui j'ai oublié de te le dire plus tôt mais le management me fait commencer demain avec un rendez-vous avec elle, pour rendre tout ça disons...officiel"

Harry semblait énervé, il se leva et je me relevais alors sur le lit :

"Mais demain on avait un jour off c'est le premier depuis plusieurs semaines!! On devait le passer ensemble!!"

"Je sais bien Harry mais j'ai donné mon accord je suis obligé de m'y tenir maintenant!"

"Mais pourquoi t'as donné ton accord sur un truc pareil! Demain? Putain c'est trop tôt!"

"Tu sais bien qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps"

"Mais pourquoi t'as l'air si calme, ils t'ont menacé ou quoi ? T'as signé un autre contrat ? Combien de temps cette connerie va durer?"

"Calme toi Harry, oui c'est un contrat qu'on a signé mais se sera juste l'affaire de quelques mois grand maximum, le temps que les rumeurs se calme, je suis sûr que je pourrais stopper quand je veux."

"Tu crois que tu maîtrises la situation mais c'est faux! Ils te..."

"Arrête Harry, maintenant tu vas m'écouter! Tu sais très bien que Modest a d'énorme relation dans l'industrie musicale, si on passe pour un groupe pas très conciliant ou qui ne suit pas les règles ils peuvent nous rayer du devant de la scène, plus aucune maison de disque ou producteurs ne voudra de nous. Finis la carrière. Tu imagines la tête de Niall, Zayn et Liam? Qu'est ce que je leur dirais? Tout ça par ma faute, tu ne te rend pas compte! Conclusion, on se tient tranquille jusqu'à la fin de notre contrat avec eux."

Harry avait les yeux baissés, il se tenait toujours debout, silencieux, il savait que j'avais raison. Quand enfin il me regarda il n'avait plus du tout l'air en colère juste...triste :

"Lou je suis désolé, désolé que ça tombe sur toi, que tu ais à subir ça. J'aurais voulu que les choses soient différentes, tu sais"

"Oh arrête Haz! On sait tous qu'entre toi et moi tu es celui qui est incapable de jouer la comédie aha" plaisantais-je, pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à  
rire, quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, puis de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que ma vision se brouille. 

Je sentis alors de long bras ferme m'entourer de chaque côté, je me laissais aller dans son étreinte le serrant plus fort contre moi, humectant son torse. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux me murmurait qu'il m'aiderait et que lui aussi ferait des efforts, il savait quand j'allais mal, après tout c'était Harry je n'avais pas à faire semblant devant lui. Et puis il est vrai que ça allait être difficile, j'allais devoir mentir aux fans et puis aussi à certaines personnes de ma famille, rien que d'y penser mon ventre se serrait mais je savais dans quoi je m'engagais. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et d'évacuer la pression qui pesait sur mes épaules.

"Dis Harry et si on reprenait où on en était avant qu'on soit dérangés?" souriais-je

"Tu perd pas le nord toi! Mais tu en as vraiment envie?"

Comme réponse je lui sautais, à mon tour, sauvagement dessus l'embrassant languoureusement. Jamais je ne pourrais être fatigué de cette langue, elle glissait si parfaitement contre la mienne. Harry étant déjà torse nu je lui léchais doucement les tétons puis ses abdos à peine formé et enfin je descendis jusqu'au bas de son ventre, appréciant chancun de ses gémissements. Le souffle court je déboutonnais lentement son pantalon, je contemplais la bosse de son boxer avec un regard affâmé.

"Oh allez Lou plus vite!" 

Je cédais à son impatience, à vrai dire n'y tenant plus non plus, en lui arrachant presque son boxer. Son membre était à l'air libre, en quelques secondes ma bouche l'entourait, ma main à la base de son sexe. Je le sucais tout en exercant un vas et viens vigoureux avec ma main, je le sentais durcir dans ma bouche, il gémissait et se tortillait presque en dessous de moi, j'adorais l'effet que je lui procurais. 

"lou...mmh...lou c'est bon..oui..vasy...mm!"

Il posa sa main sur mes cheveux pour me diriger, levant et baissant ma tête de plus en plus vite, manquant de me faire étouffer plusieurs fois mais je continuais parce qe ça le rendait fou et que ça m'excitais énormément aussi, me sentant de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon propre pantalon.

"oh aaah, oui oui je sens que je viens, Lou je viens retire toi"

Mais je restais dans la même position et décidais de tout avaler (ça m'arrivait parfois), je lui donnais un dernier coup de langue sur son gland tout en le regardant.

"oooooh Lou les choses que j'ai envie de te faire!"

"Oh mais je t'en prie fais toi plaisir!" je répondis en enlevant mon pantalon moi même, prêt à ce qu'il me retourne la faveur.

"Non je ne vais pas te sucer Louis. Je veux que se soit différent cette fois."

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils:

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je..." Il avala sa salive "Je veux te pénétrer."

"Quoi?"

"C'est toujours toi qui me pénètre et ca ne me dérange pas loin de là ! Mais tu m'avais dis qu'on pourrait inverser si j'en avais envie, et il se trouve que là j'en ai très  
très envie.." acheva-t-il les joues encore rosies par son orgasme.

"Hum..Bon très bien..ok"

"T'as l'air hésitant?"

"Nan c'est juste que c'était...inattendu" à vrai dire j'étais un peu inquiet, après tout je n'avais jamais été pénétré avant.

"Aurais-tu peur, Tomlinson?" questionna-t- il en y ajoutant un de ses petits sourires effrontés, il se positionna ensuite au dessus de moi et souleva mes jambes en arrière "T'en fais pas je suis passé par la moi aussi, et puis je te ferais l'amour tendrement" mumura-t-il en frottant son nez contre le mien.

"Oh arrête avec tes phrases tiré de je ne sais quel comédie romantique et prend moi comme un homme Styles!" j'avançais ma tête de quelques millimètres et scellais ma phrase par un baiser.

"Oh mais vos désirs sont des ordres mister Tomlinson!" ricana-t-il ensuite contre mes lèvres.

Après avoir enlevé mon t-shirt il me mordilla douciment les tétons, ma respiration s'accélérait, Il en profita pour me laisser des marques de succions un peu partout sur le corps. Je sentais mon érection augmenter de plus en plus, toujours emprisonnée dans mon boxer, mais Harry prenait tout son temps à lécher chaque parcelle de mon corps, j'allais devenir fou. Non je devenais fou.

"Harry, s'il te plaît.." commençais-je faiblement

Il céda enfin à mon caprice, non sans un grand sourire triomphant, en enlevant mon boxer. Apparement il aimait me voir supplier. Il pris mon sexe dans sa main, mon gland commençait à s'humidifier. Après une bonne couche de lubrifiant Harry me rentra un doigt tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, un gémissement m'échappa.

"Oh Louis tu es tellement serré, j'adore ça!"

Puis il rajouta un deuxième doigts toujours avec douceur, cette fois ci en liant nos lèvres ensemble.

"Ca va ?" me demanda-t-il inquiet

"Oui Oui c'est plutôt...bon, tu pourrais les bouger plus fort?"

Harry souria et bougea ses doigts en moi avec plus d'energie, les faisant carrément gigoter à l'intérieur de moi tout en y ajoutant un troisième.

"mmm...mmmh...oui comme ça"

Il posa ensuite sa main sur mon sexe en faisant un léger mouvement de vas et vient, il ne faisait que me froler, j'en voulais plus, plus tellement plus, je savais qu'il le faisait exprès. J'essayais de courber mon dos pour accélérer les mouvements mais Harry , ce petit connard prenait un malin plaisir à continuer sa douce et lente caresse sur mon membre.

"Harry je suis à ma..mm... limite là, allez fais le"

"De quoi tu parles?" souriais-t-il fièrement

"mm..harry...arrêtes ça...je...allez"

"Dis-le" ordonna-t-il

"S'il te plaît Haz..je..mm...VIENS EN MOI BORDEL !"

"D'une manière un peu plus polie je te prie"

Cette fois son sourire révélait franchement ses dents. J'hallucine il se délectait vraiment de ce qu'il allait me faire, depuis quand était il devenu dominateur ? Supris par ce nouveau côté de lui assez excitant, je décidais de jouer le jeu:

"Oh Harry, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me baiser, s'il-te plaît?"

"Bien sûr et crois moi tu vas t'en souvenir" termina-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Il s'enfonça ensuite d'un seul coup en moi:

"aah..."

"Ca va aller ?" me demanda-t-il immédiatement inquièt

"Oui oui c'est juste le temps que je m'habitue, je te rapelle que t'es doté d'un engin assez important harry haha" riais-je nerveusement  
Il souriait encore et m'embrassa tendrement le front puis commença à bouger lentement jusqu'à faire un léger allez retour en moi:

"mmh..oui c'est bon Haz tu peux aller plus vite"

"comme ça ?"

"oui oui vas y plus fort...oui oui vas y tu touches la prostate..mm"

Je saisis alors mon propre sexe et commençait à le caresser aussi fort que je pouvais, je n'avais jamais ressenti un telle chose, j'étais proche de l'orgasme. Harry continuait d'appuyer sur ma prostate et d'aller de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, je pouvais entendre le bruit de son sexe en moi ce qui m'excitait énormément. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me sentais rempli:

"Haz j'en peux je...je suis proche"

Mais Harry ne voulait rien lacher et dans un dernier effort il rentra en moi avec une puissance que je ne lui connaissais pas.

"aaaaaaaaah"

Je jouissais et lui aussi.

"Wow harry c'était...wow" 

Je devais avoir l'air complètement ravagé, non en fait je l'étais. Je peinais à reprendre ma respiration, je sentais mes joues chaudes donc très certainement rouges et mes cheveux n'en parlons pas, dans un désordre le plus total mêlé à de la sueur. Oui j'étais totalement ravagé. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour me mettre dans un état pareil.

"Tu es magnifique"

La voix d'Harry m'interrompit dans mes pensées.

"Quoi?"

"Lou j'adore la tête que tu fais quand je jouis en toi, je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer!"

Ayant à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire il s'écroula sur moi me serrant contre lui.

"Aye! Haz ça fait mal, vire de là, je crois que je vais pas pouvoir être capable de marcher normalement pendant plusieurs jours"

"Oops désolé!" Il se retira tout de suite mais resta tout de même coller contre moi sur le lit "enfin c'était le but recherché"

"Quoi?" me répétais-je

"Bah oui j'ai envie que tout le monde voit demain, durant ton cher rendez-vous à qui tu appartiens vraiment" avoua-t-il

"Oh, alors c'était ce dont il s'agissait vraiment?"

"Oui...enfin j'avais envie de te prendre depuis un petit moment déjà mais on va dire qu'Eleanor a été le déclencheur"

"Eh bien elle aura au moins permis quelque chose de bien" rigolais-je

"Oui..." murmura Harry les yeux rêveurs

J'en profitais pour lui donner un baiser "Bon et maintenant on dors vraiment, je suis fatigué babe"

Harry me retourna mon baiser "Bonne nuit mon amour"

"Oh et une dernière chose Haz, on peut dire que ça commence bien niveau discrétion!"

J'entendis comme dernier son avant de somber dans un profond sommeil le doux rire d'Harry.


End file.
